


Put That Book Down And Give Me A Kiss

by toesohnoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves a note for Hermione in one of her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put That Book Down And Give Me A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11401749333/harry-knows-the-exact-moment-that-hermione-has), using [this image](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrmudtRIFa1r2yunwo1_400.jpg) as a prompt.

Harry knows the exact moment that Hermione has reached the page with his note: he hears her surprised laugh from across the house. He stays where he is, half-way through changing the sheets on their bed, and listens to the familiar creak of the stairs and shuffle of her footsteps as she approaches him.

She slips up behind him and winds her arms around his waist. He can see the brown mass of her hair from his peripheral vision as she rests against his shoulder. “I got your note,” she says.

“Your book looked boring.”

“Books are never boring.” She presses a kiss against his cheek anyway, her soft lips brushing against his stubble. “When did you get so sweet anyway?”

“I had an excellent teacher,” he tells her.

Her arms squeeze his middle and then she allows him to turn around and kiss her properly, their lips falling into place; it feels natural, the way that it always has.

By the time Hermione is through with him, he has to change the bed sheets all over again.


End file.
